Many cable binding devices and methods of using particular ones of the same are known in the prior art. In general, such cable binding devices fall into two categories.
The first such category is that of permanent cable binding devices, such as those used in binding together the cables which jointly traverse particular legs of the cable harnesses contained within certain electronic devices.
The second one of these categories is that of temporary or reusable cable binding devices, such as are used for binding together the set of cables used in connection with a particular set of electronic devices.
The cable binders of the present invention fall within said second category.
It is to be understood, however, that the utility of the cable binders of this invention is not limited to their use in connection with the interconnecting cables of a particular set or plurality of operationally-related electronic devices. Indeed, the utility of the cable binders of the present invention is not limited to their use in connection with electrical or electronic equipment and the related cables.
The following existing patents relate generally to cable ties or binders: U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,507, issued Feb. 13, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,251, issued Mar. 16, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,494, issued Jan. 10, 1995. These patents do not disclose the invention disclosed and claimed herein.
No representation or admission is made that any of the above-cited United States patents is part of the prior art, or that a search has been made, or that no more pertinent information exists.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.